Taken by a stranger
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: An Addek one-shot. It is set mid season 2 ... pretty angsty in the beginning, but a not-angsty ending. Promise you.


Hey guys,

I wrote a little short one shot ... I don't know really why, I just felt like it, yesterday we saw in Germany the beginning of season 4 of PP and after that I felt like I needed to write and Addek story. I had no idea, so I didn't write, but I had an idea today and now it's 3 a.m. in the morning, but I'm happy I'm finished and wrote it in a row.

It's again an Addek story, because I like them best. It is set mid season 2.

The song is "Taken by a stranger" by Lena, a German artist, check it out, it inspired me a lot.

I hope you'll like it.

Sadly I own nothing ...

Love Mariella

* * *

**Taken by a stranger**

_She's got luck all in her eye  
He knows her catcall  
Can't escape from telling lies  
I heard her sayin'_

_Hey, mind if I take this chair?  
Hey, mind if I take this chair?_

_He drops a pause  
She looks annoyed  
But she's so mean  
He thinks she has to be the one_

_Taken by a stranger  
Stranger things are starting to begin  
Lured into the danger  
Trip me up and spin me round again_

_You've got some coffee on your collar  
And you forgot to comb your hair  
I can't wait till I do better  
You're here and I don't care_

_Can't help it if you like it 'cause I won't be here tomorrow  
No one ever told you that you wouldn't be rejected_

_Taken by a stranger  
Stranger things are starting to begin  
Lured into the danger __(it's a risky business)__  
Trip me up and spin me round again_

_Put the blindfold on his eyes  
She saw him peek through  
Can't imagine her disguise  
I heard her sayin'_

_Hey, mind if I take this chair?  
Yeah, see if I care_

_Taken by a stranger  
Stranger things are starting to begin  
Lured into the danger __(it's a risky business)__  
Trip me up and spin me round again_

Addison Shepherd felt like she didn't know her husband anymore. He wasn't the man she married 12 years ago. She just trapped him flirting with his little intern. She sank down at the floor of the toilet. He would have never done this to hear a few years ago. She remembered their wedding day, they were so in love. She sighed. She knew she couldn't stand this anymore for a long time. She needed some time for herself. She was married to a stranger and it was really begin to scary her how much Derek had changed over the years from a good husband, who loved her more than anything to a husband, who flirted with another woman. She called Richard, she couldn't face him now. She asked him for a few days off and he gave it to her.

She walked out of the hospital after removing her make-up and changed into normal clothes.

She felt like her marriage was falling apart, like she was falling apart. She didn't feel like driving home, so she walked and decided to take a taxi if she didn't want to walk the whole way. She didn't notice the car that was much too fast and a few seconds later it hit her hard. She blacked out. The driver was in a shock when the ambulance arrived and Addison was brought back to SGH, but this time as a patient. Miranda Bailey and her interns were waiting for the ambulance, all interns hoped it would be an interesting case. Soon it arrived and the doors were opened.

"Female, around 35, hit by a car, we don't know her name yet", Miranda Bailey only heard when she saw the flash of red hair, she was in a shock for a second, before she started moving again, "Page Dr. Shepherd, Grey", she told her.

Meredith looked at her questioning, "But we don't know …"  
Miranda Bailey looked at her furious, "PAGE HIM, I'M SERIOUSE HERE!"

Meredith went away and all others saw a second later why Bailey was asking for Derek Shepherd. Addison Shepherd was lying on the stretcher pale and over and over by blood. She looked horrible.  
"Trauma room 1", Bailey only told everyone, "I need Burke, Yang move."

A moment later Derek Shepherd arrived, he went over to Meredith, "You paged me."  
"Dr. Bailey told me so."  
"What does she want?"  
"Dunno really, we get someone in a few min ago … she was in a car accident or something like this."  
"Which room?"  
"Trauma room 1."  
Derek shrugged, smiled at Meredith and together they went inside trauma room 1. Derek was like frozen on the spot. He would notice this hair anywhere. It was Addison, who was hit by a car. He saw she lost lots of blood. He rushed over to her, "Addison …"  
Bailey looked furious at Meredith, "Did I tell you to let him in?"  
"But …"  
"Get him out! I really don't need him here, he's her husband."  
"Bailey, I'm your chef, I want to stay."  
"Even if you were God, I wouldn't let you stay. I'll tell you as soon as she's better."  
Derek was brought outside by Alex, George and Meredith. Meredith stayed with him outside, Derek was sunken at one of the chairs. His whole life with Addison rushed over his mind. He was afraid he would never see her smile her again, never curling her hair when she was nervous or look sexy over her glasses. All he could see was his wife covered with blood. He knew he gave her a hard time and noticed he never told her he loved her since she was here. Meredith softly grabbed his arm, "Derek I …"  
Derek looked at her exhausted, "Don't … I just … go away."  
"But …"  
"Go, my wife is in there, I don't need you here."  
"But I thought …"  
Now Derek was really angry, he knew it wasn't Meredith's fault, but he didn't care by now, "My wife is in there, go away. I don't need you here. I only hold myself together, because I tell myself Addie will be fine soon. I can't lose her. We both messed up, but we're Addison-and-Derek … we are meant to be. I can't lose her. Not now …"  
Meredith was in shock, but let him be.

A few hours and an operation later Bailey and Burke were coming up to Derek.

Burke smiled at him, "Everything went well. She'll wake up soon."  
Derek looked at them, "Thanks."  
They both nodded and he was brought to Addison's room. He looked at her, she looked pall, but better than before, he grabbed her hand and hoped she would wake up soon. An hour later he noticed her moving a bit, "Addie …", he told her softly.

"Owww", was the only things she brought out with little voice.

Derek had tears in his eyes, he feared that he would never hear her voice again. Addison slowly opened her eyes, "What's …"

"Don't your still a little weak. Rest, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise you this Addison."

*** 6 weeks later ***

Things had worked out good after Addison's accident she and Derek had moved into an apartment for a while. She was still sick, which sucked, because she hated staying home alone, but Derek and she talked a lot. They were becoming better a couple like they once were. It was already late evening and they were sitting at their couch and eating Addison's favorite chocolate ice cream. Derek looked at her, "I was scared you wouldn't make it."  
Addison looked at him, "I felt like a was married to a stranger … lured into the danger … like you tripped me up and spin me round again."  
Derek looked at her, "I'm sorry for this."  
"I know this … we will become better."  
"I have plans …"  
Addison looked at him, "For what?"  
"A house?"  
Addison looked at him wired and Derek gave them to her, "I thought maybe we should build a house on the ground we own."

"Addison looked at the plans."

"There are many rooms … we're only two persons."  
"Two guest room, one room for your clothes and one room for your precious shoes, an office for both of us, kitchen, master bedroom, dining room, living room …"  
"Still two rooms left", Addison whispered.

"I was thinking maybe … I know we haven't talked this over a while Addie, but … I still want a family. I want a mini Addison run through our house."  
Addison looked at her husband, they hadn't touched the topic kids in ages, "Derek … I think we still need some time", she saw Derek's face fell, "but that doesn't mean I don't want to practice", she told him and gave him her sexy smile.

Derek smiled at her, "I love you Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd", he pulled her up and carried her to the bed.

"I love you too, Derek."

*** 6 years later ***

Derek just came home. He watched his wife and kids playing in the living room, his son was the first to notice him, "Daddy", he ran over to him and Derek lifted him up, "Hey, have you been good for mommy?"  
"Really good."  
Derek smiled and kissed his wife, "Hey honey."  
"Hey", she answered him and he kissed their 6 month old baby on the head, "Hey Sophia."

Addison looked over to their son, "Logan, don't climb up there …"  
Derek went over and grabbed the 4-year old. He sat with him down next to Addison and kissed him, "I'm glad we made it."  
"Me too. I feel now right, now like taken by a stranger."

* * *

Hope you liked it ... pretty please review, that would make my day, because I think I'll be crazy sleepy later, because I have to get up very soon ...


End file.
